The Broadway Mob
by amandac3
Summary: It is the summer of 1929 and I am in love with an untouchable girl, a mafia princess. I'm just a lowly bootlegger who supplies her father's club. This is why I find myself on my knees in the basement with a gun to my head. *Age of Edward 2012 Entry*


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Your pen name: amandac3**

**Title: The Broadway Mob**

**Type of Edward: Bootlegward**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, LovinRob, for fixing things.  
>And thank you to all the hosts for running this contest.<br>Read all the entries here:  
>www(dot)fanfiction(dot)netcommunity/Age_Of_Edward_2012/95685/99/0/1/**

* * *

><p>~*(TBM)*~<p>

It was the summer of 1929 and I was in love with an untouchable girl. Isabella Lucchese. She is 20 years old and the most amazing girl I've ever met. Isabella is the only daughter of Big Al. Him and his brother, Marcus, or Junior as he's normally referred to, are the two sons of one of New York's most well known mafia bosses. I was just a lowly bootlegger who supplied the moonshine to her father's blind pig. This is why I find myself on my knees in the basement of 21 Club, with two guns to my head.

It was two summers ago when I first laid eyes on her, July 1927. My brother, Emmett, and I along with my best friend, Jasper, and his cousin, Peter, decided to try our hand at making moonshine. After a long drunken weekend, we perfected the process and were able to make the best batch of moonshine I'd ever tasted in my 22 years.

I started shopping around different clubs looking for a buyer and after days of rejections from more clubs than I can count, I found myself following two girls. One had long dark brown hair hanging down to her slim waist. The other was tall with her golden blonde hair curled under and resting just above her shoulders.

I found myself entranced by the sway of the petite brunette's hips. I didn't even notice that they had stepped into a building. I paused just before entering after them, the sign on the door stating that this was 21 Club. I was curious as to why these two young girls would be entering a speakeasy on a Thursday afternoon.

I squared my shoulders and entered the building. It was fairly bland on the inside, a dozen or so tables with chairs, some booths lined along the left wall, a long empty bar along the right. There was no sign of the two girls but in the corner booth sat 5 men, all puffing on cigars, each with a handful of playing cards. There was a glass carafe in the center of the table and they each had a glass filled with ice and caramel colored liquid. Whiskey perhaps.

"Can I help you, boy?" The older, rather rotund man with black hair and black eyes asked.

I recognized him immediately as Aro Lucchese, one of the bosses of the Five Families. I looked at the other men and swallowed rather loudly. Alistair Gambino, Eric Genovese, Caius Bonnano, and Alec Columbo round out the four remaining bosses.

"Need some hooch?" I ask, hoping I don't sound too nervous.

"Who's asking?" Caius asks around his cigar.

Not one of the bosses has looked away from his cards.

"Edward Cullen." I tell them with an air of confidence I didn't think possible at the moment.

"That means shit to me, boy." Aro says, finally looking up at me.

"I make a pretty tasty moonshine and am trying to find someone who might be interested." I tell them, walking closer to where they are seated. "Sir." I add as an afterthought.

"And what makes you think there is interest here?" Caius retorts, finally looking at me.

"Wishful thinking I suppose." I say, standing directly in front of their table now.

Alistair has finished whatever was in his glass so I muster up some courage and grab it. I take the small flask out of my pocket and pour one shots worth of moonshine in his glass and set it back on the table.

They all just look at it for a moment before they all turn to stare at me. These particular sets of eyes make me fidget nervously. I clear my throat.

"My brother and I along with my best friend and his cousin spent a weekend trying to make moonshine. I must say that this is the best I've tasted. Just give it a try and if you don't agree I'll be on my way." I say pushing the glass further onto the table.

"You first, young Mr. Cullen." Aro says, pushing the glass back towards me.

I take the glass and take a swig, setting it back onto the table. We managed to make a blend that didn't burn as bad as most of the other rotgut does.

Aro grabs the glass and takes a small swig. He frowns and takes another drink. Then sets the glass down and looks at me.

"This is damn good, boy." He says smiling.

"Go get Alan and Marcus would you." He tells one of the other men, I'm not sure who as he doesn't look away from me.

Alistair is sitting on the end of the rounded booth, so he gets up and walks to the door located at the end of the bar.

He sticks his head in and yells, "Big Al, Junior, your father wants you."

A moment later the two girls come out of the door. They come over to the table and each of them gives Aro a kiss on the cheek. My eyes linger on the brunette again and I follow her as she moves through the empty club and out the front door.

Snapping fingers bring me back to the here and now. There are two gentlemen now standing near the table. They could almost be twins. They are both tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. One has a newsboy cap on and the other has a closely cropped hair style.

"Mr. Cullen, please pour some of your moonshine for my sons." Aro tells me.

I grab the empty glass I used just a moment ago as well as another that had a small amount of liquor left in it. I toss the liquid back before reaching for my flask again. Aro laughs.

"I like you young man." He says, grinning.

"Thank you, sir." I say as I hand the men each a glass of moonshine.

"What do you think? Better than that shit we get from Vito, yeah?" Aro asks his sons and they both nod in agreement.

"Well let's go work out some details, shall we?" Big Al tells me, walking towards the door by the bar again.

"Hey kid." Aro says grabbing my wrist.

"I like you but stay the hell away from my granddaughters. I saw the way you were watching Isabella and I won't hesitate to bury your ass if you so much as look at her wrong. Am I clear?" He tells me with a serious glare on his face.

"Yes sir." I say, rubbing my wrist as I follow Junior into what is apparently their office.

Over the next few months I spent a lot of time at the club. For business and for pleasure. I tried really hard to maintain my distance from Isabella. She made it really difficult though.

"It's Edward, correct?" She asked me one afternoon.

"Yes ma'am." I said, wiping my dirty hands on the backs of my pants.

I was taking crates of moonshine into their basement so I was dusty and sweaty. She was standing in the doorway, blocking my exit. I stopped three steps down from her which put me face to face with her. She was stunning, that much I already knew, but up close was a wholly different story. She had creamy porcelain skin and rosy cheeks, gold flecks littered her deep brown eyes. Her lips were cherry red and she smelled like lilacs.

"Can I help with anything?" She asks, taking one step down.

"Oh no, ma'am." I tell her, shaking my head.

"Call me Bella, Edward."

"Bella." I say, reverently.

She smiles and I can't help but to smile back at her. She takes another step down so we are only inches apart. I grab the railing as her proximity is making me a little dizzy. She lifts one of her hands and runs it from my hand up my arm and stops on my shoulder. She leans forward and lets her lips linger just above my cheek. I look down and take a deep breath.

"Meet me in the park tonight Edward?" She whispers.

"I don't think that's such a good idea ma'am." I tell her, remembering quite clearly the threat that Aro laid on me the day I first walked into this club.

"It's Bella and I think it's a wonderful idea." She says, running her nose along my cheek.

"Your grandfather…" I say before she interrupts me.

"My grandfather doesn't run my life Edward. I'm an 18 year old woman. I can make my own decisions. So, do you want me, I mean, do you want to meet me? At the park? Later tonight?" She says, smiling shyly at her slip.

I take a deep breath and tell her 'yes' to all of her above questions.

We spent the evening walking around Central Park getting to know one another. I kissed her that night and it was the start of something great. I fell fast and I fell hard. I tried my damnedest to work hard and give her father and grandfather and even her uncle a good impression so they would approve of me courting her. They never did and probably never would. Aro and Big Al would give me the 'stay the hell away' look whenever Isabella was around.

That didn't stop us though. Bella was stubborn and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. I was able to remain a gentleman for all of 3 months before she seduced me enough to touch her breasts, over her clothes of course. Up until then it was only hand holding, hugs and kisses with a little bit of tongue. Things progressed fairly quickly after that and despite all my arguments, I couldn't resist her.

It was a Saturday night and I was at the club with Emmett, Jasper, and Peter. We had become pretty well known since Aro decided to use our moonshine at not only 21 Club, but at 3 of his other clubs as well. We were now simply known as the Broadway Mob. We were all busy these days as each of us took responsibility for one of the clubs so this was a rare night out when all of us could get together. We we're drinking and smoking cigars, playing cards and catching up.

Peter was telling us about proposing to Charlotte last weekend and how she said yes. Jasper was telling us about married life with Alice and how she was already pregnant after only one month. Emmett was actually quiet for once.

He was staring forlornly across the club. Upon turning to see where he was looking, I see Bella and her cousin Rosalie, the blonde who was with her the day I followed them into this club. They were joined by two other girls I've come to learn are Jessica and Angela. They were each sipping clear liquid over ice from small glasses. I'm guessing it's our moonshine and a smug grin covers my face at the thought. I think Emmett wants to court Rosalie, but can't because she is engaged to Royce King, scumbag extraordinaire.

Bella and all the girls notice us looking in their direction. They all wave. Bella gives me a sly smile and I notice Rosalie is looking at Emmett with the same sad expression as him.

"Is something going on with you and Rose?" I turn and ask Emmett.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Emmett says, shrugging his shoulders. "She's marrying that asshole and there isn't anything I can do about it."

"How long has this been going on?" I ask, kind of annoyed that he hasn't confided in me about it. He knows about Bella and me.

"A few months I guess." He tells us.

"You know Junior will kill you if he finds out right?" Jasper tells him and Emmett just nods in agreement.

"And you…" He says pointing at me. "I'd be more afraid of Big Al than Junior." I swallow and nod in agreement. I know this yet I can't stop seeing Bella. I'll take the chance because she's worth it.

"You guys are something else. At least Bella isn't engaged. Yet." Peter says, slapping me on the back.

I growl at the thought of her with someone else. Emmett and I become poor company after that and Peter and Jasper make their excuses to leave. We remain sullen until we see Bella and Rose stand to leave. I see the look that Rose gives Emmett and look to Bella who is still smiling. We both rise and try to inconspicuously follow behind them.

Once outside, we see Rose heading in the direction of her and Bella's place and Bella heading in the direction of mine and Em's place. We nod at each other and follow after them. I stay several feet behind Bella until we turn off West 52nd Street. When we are both safely on Fifth Avenue I run up behind her and grab her around the waist. She squeals and giggles and turns in my arms, planting a big kiss on my lips.

"I missed you Edward." She tells me, between kisses.

"Mmm… I missed you too, Doll." I say, squeezing her tighter to me.

"Take me to your place, please Edward." She practically begs.

I nod and take her hand, leading her in the direction of my apartment.

We both practically sprint up the three flights of stairs to my small two bedroom apartment. It's times like this that I am thankful for Emmett and his obsessive need to have things neat and tidy. I can't say much about the state of my room, but at least the rest of the apartment is clean, as is the bathroom.

Once the door is shut and locked, Bella practically attacks me. She jumps into my arms and if her tight, knee length skirt wasn't hindering her I believe she would have wrapped her legs around my waist. She whines and we both laugh. She yelps as I reach down and lift her into my arms, carrying her bridal style into my bedroom.

I lay her down on my bed and apologize profusely about my slovenly ways. She just shakes her head at me, telling me she doesn't care one little bit and pulls on my suspenders. I take that as a hint to lie down with her.

Once on the bed she hikes her skirt up over her thighs and straddles my lap. I send a silent thank you to whoever is designing women's apparel these days because the zipper makes removing clothing much easier. I pull the sleeves of her blue fringed dress off her shoulders and groan at the sight of her cream colored silk brassiere. Bella isn't wasting any time and takes my hands and places them on her breasts before kissing me hungrily. She's rocking on my lap and I'm sure she can feel my hardened arousal against her.

"Edward, please." She begs.

"Anything Doll, anything you want." I tell her.

She reaches up and pushes my suspenders off my shoulders and works with deft fingers opening the buttons to my shirt. Once they are all opened she pulls the tails out of my trousers and pushes the garment off my shoulders. She watches as her fingers trail across my bare skin before kissing me again. I reach up behind her and successfully unclasp her bra, grabbing at the straps on her shoulders and pulling it off her arms. Her breasts are beautiful, full and perky, with pretty rose colored areolas and nipples.

"Touch me Edward." She says.

I gently lift her off my lap and lay her on the bed on her back. I grab the dress that is pooled around her waist and pull it over her hips. The sight of her lying in my bed in nothing but her modest silk panties makes my cock twitch in my pants. She sits up quickly and makes quick work of removing my belt and pants. I'm standing in front of her in just my undershorts. She reaches out and runs a single finger down the length of my cock and I gasp.

"I'm sorry." She says, yanking her hand back.

"NO!" I practically shout at her. "It felt nice. Good. Really good." I tell her.

"Oh." She says, blushing.

I decide that if I'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly. I push my undershorts off my hips and let them fall down my legs. I step out of them and kneel onto the bed.

I look at Bella to see her staring at my manhood followed by an audible gulp.

I slide my hands up her legs, her thighs, and stop on her hips, hooking my fingers into the waist of her panties and pulling them off her. She closes her legs self-consciously. I grip her knees and push outwards. I can see the evidence of her arousal coating her lower lips.

"Please don't hide yourself from me Bella. You're stunning and I love you." I tell her.

"You… You love me?" She asks.

"Yeah, I do. I love you. So much." I tell her.

"Oh. I love you too Edward." She says, sitting up and hugging me.

The feel of her breasts on my chest and my cock pressed into her soft stomach makes me groan and I reach down and pull on her thighs causing her to fall on her back. I lie down on top of her and settle in between her thighs. I start to thrust my hips, rubbing the length of my cock through her wetness.

"Wait!" Bella says as I line myself up with her entrance.

I watch as she wiggles out from underneath me and runs to her purse that she tossed on the floor. She reaches inside and pulls out a small tin before running back over to me. I just raise an eye brow in question.

"A condom. I'm not quite ready to be a mother yet Edward." She tells me, placing the tin in my hand.

"Why do you have a condom?" I ask her.

"Umm… Well, I was hoping this would happen sometime soon, so I've been carrying it around with me. I stole it from my father's bedside table." She says sheepishly.

"Jesus. I'm going to die at the hands of that man." I tell her.

"I won't let him, Edward. You're important to me and if he loves me then he'll want me to be happy." She tells me.

She settles back onto the bed and spreads her legs.

"Love me, Edward." She whispers.

"I do Doll, I do." I tell her as I roll the condom onto my cock.

I line myself up with her again and push slowly into her. She whimpers at the intrusion so I stop moving and let her get used to my size. Once I feel her muscles relax I pull out of her slowly and thrust back in gently. She is tight and warm and even through the barrier of the condom I can feel how silky smooth she is.

She starts to pant and moan and lifts her hips in rhythm with my thrusts. I slip my hand between us and press on her clitoris with my thumb. She gasps and arches her back into me, pressing her breasts into my chest. I continue to rub her and kiss her neck until I feel her stiffen and then her muscles start to quiver around my length from her orgasm. I follow right after and release into the condom.

"Oh my." She says, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." I tell her, my sated dick slipping from within her.

I remove the condom and toss it in the small waste bin by my bed. I lie on my side next to her, resting on my elbow with my head in my hand. I just watch her for a moment. She is a little bit sweaty and there is a lovely pink flush on her cheeks that runs down her neck and covers her breasts. Her eyes are closed and she has a stunning smile on her face.

"Let's do that again." She says, finally opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Later, doll." I tell her honestly because I'm sure I won't be able to keep my hands to myself now.

I lean down to kiss her before lying down on my back. She turns on to her side and rests her head on my shoulder and tickles my chest with her fingers. I wrap my arm around her and fall quickly into the best night's sleep I've ever had.

The next several months fly by in a blur of sex and secrecy, moonshine and money, and of course falling truly, madly, deeply in love. We had gotten very creative with places to meet and things to do so as not to draw attention to ourselves. I felt invincible. The only way things could get any better would be if her family knew about us. I was willing to remain in the shadows for her though. Until the unexpected happened. Big Al announced one weekend that his daughter was engaged to Michael Gambino, Alistair's grandson. Things flew out of control after that.

Bella and I became desperate and sloppy. We spent every minute together that we could manage, even at the club. I knew it was dangerous, but if she was going to be forced to marry another man then I didn't really care if her father killed me or not. Once she was taken away from me, I'd have no reason to live anyway. She was it for me and I wouldn't ever settle for second best.

We were in the basement of the club one Tuesday afternoon. I had her laid out on the small wooden table and was pounding into her furiously. She liked it a little rough and I was only too happy to oblige. We were both being loud and usually that's not an issue. Today however, we should have been paying attention to our surroundings because suddenly I'm being yanked backwards by my shirt collar. Bella yelps and quickly pushes her skirt back down over her legs.

"Zip your damn pants boy." I hear Big Al say.

I do as I'm told and remain on my knees on the floor. I don't dare look around, but instead keep my focus on Bella. I fell the barrel of a gun hit my left temple. Isabella screams and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Daddy! No please. Don't. Don't do this." She asks, tears falling down her face.

There is a second gun placed at the back of my head.

"Uncle Marcus! Stop this. Don't let him do this!" She begs.

"Isabella, get the hell out of here." Big Al tells her.

"No." She says defiantly.

"Isabella, don't you start with me." Big Al says.

"Daddy, I love him. I don't love Michael. Do you want me to be unhappy my entire life?" She asks her father.

"You'll learn to love him Isabella." He tells her, pressing the gun harder into my temple.

"Never!" She yells.

"Dammit Isabella! Just do as you're told." He tells her, sighing.

"If you kill him, your grandchild will grow up a bastard. Michael won't want me anyway." She seethes.

I choke. Grandchild? Is she pregnant? With my baby? Oh god. Oh god. Please don't let them kill me now.

It is eerily silent. The gun at the back of my head falls away.

"Come on, Al. You don't really want to do this do you? He's a good kid. You can't deny that." Marcus asks.

There is no response, just a deep growl, followed by a sharp pain across my face as everything goes black.

I dream of a little brown eyed girl with curly bronze hair running around me and her mother as we push a little green eyed boy with dark brown hair in a stroller around central park.

When I wake from this dream, I'm in room I don't recognize. It's pink and frilly and smells of lilacs. Like Bella. Bella! I bolt up to a sitting position, looking around the room.

"Shh… It's okay Edward. I'm here. I'm right here." I hear.

I see Bella sitting next to the bed. One hand placed on her stomach the other grasping my hand.

"Is that... Are you... What the hell happened?" I ask. "The last thing I remember is being in the basement with two guns to my head."

"That happened. And then my father knocked you out for knocking me up." Bella says, giggling.

"A baby? We're having a baby?" I ask her and she just nods her head, smiling.

"And your father didn't shoot me?" I ask.

"Nope. But he will probably make your life a living hell at work from now on." She tells me, crawling onto the bed with me.

She straddles my lap and kisses me. "So... Daddy?" She says, looking a little worried.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I yell and flip us over so I'm hovering over her.

I kiss her and then kiss her belly.

"And I'm still alive?" I ask, laughing.

"Uh huh!" She tells me.

"And I still have my job?" I ask her.

"Oh yes."

"Marry me! Marry me Bella!" I demand.

"Yes!" She yells.

Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. **

**Again, go read all the entries. Dew it!  
>www(dot)fanfiction(dot)netcommunity/Age_Of_Edward_2012/95685/99/0/1/**

**And visit the webpage for more information.  
>www(dot)ageofedward(dot)com**


End file.
